Texan Dilema
by wrestlerorca45
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Capt jack Harkness are in 1800's Texas where they run into a deadly enemy. This story was a challenge contest where I had to have the Doctor choose which companion to save and the aftermath of that choice. I do not own Doctor Who just enjoy writing for it. enjoy


The Texan Dilemma

Chapter 1

Somewhere in space...

"So where are we off to now?" Rose asked with a big smile on her face, they had just gotten back from 1950s London and were headed off to more adventures and running, of course it has to have lots of running, Rose thought to herself. "We are headed to Disney World...not the park the world itself, you see in the 40th century theme parks like Sea world, Six Flags, and Disney all get their own planets it's amazing and way better than the ones on earth" The Doctor rambled and smiled at his companion. "Ok Disney world it is then" she said, "Off we go!" the doctor started setting the coordinates for the theme park planet when something went wrong.

The Tardis jolted and shook, the Doctor looked alarmed, "What? Come on old girl don't do this!" he shouted and tried to gain control of his ship. "What's happening Doctor?" Rose yelled holding onto the railing. "I DONT KNOW HOLD ON" The Doctor yelled again and looked at the screen and watched as the tardis took them back to earth and not to the theme park planet.

Moments later they landed, "Ok let's see where we are?" The Doctor said out of breath, he looked at the screen and read the location aloud: "Earth, 1869, San Antonio Texas" puzzled the doctor looked outside and saw the famous Alamo building, "ok..." he said. "So we are in America?" Rose asked equally puzzled, "Why would the Tardis bring us here?" She asked the doctor who was scratching his head. "I don't know Rose I just don't know" he answered putting his hands on both of her shoulders hoping to calm her down. They both made the decision to leave the Tardis and explore after "1869 that makes this well...sometime after the battle of the Alamo 20 30 years wow they really rebuilt since then" The Doctor said with amazement and looked around holding Roses hand.

A figure watched them exit the blue box with interest, "there he is!" the man said to himself then slowly followed the timelord and the blonde woman through the town. He watched as they laughed and joked with each other..."nothing has changed...except his face" the man said to himself laughing, he waited awhile before approaching them trying to remember what to say, how about why did you leave me in 200,100? He thought to himself.

"Excuse me? Can you direct me to the nearest hotel miss?" asked the doctor with a smile, "not from around here are you?" the girl said in a southern drawl "Sure over there do you have a name?" she asked smiling back. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler we are just passing through" The Doctor said hoping there wouldn't be any more questions. "Well The Doctor and Rose Tyler my daddy owns that there hotel so you just make yourself at home" She told them and guided them to her father's hotel. "Aww southern hospitality I like that" Rose said grinning and leaning her head on the Doctors shoulder. They got themselves checked in with no issues and a few stares not knowing someone very familiar was about to show up.

The next day the doctor was awoken to a commotion outside he went to the window and saw three men talking, one looked scared, the second looked angry and the third was trying to understand what had happened, "I'm telling ya...theres somethin' in that desert tony said so...people are disappearing left and right.." the first man said with fear, "Yeah and it ain't outlaws you gotta warn the sheriff we wouldn't make this up and we ain't drunk either!" the second man insisted. "Now come on guys lots of people get lost out there you sure it's not Indians? How about Mexicans? I'm sure there's a pretty good explanation its hot out here they might have dehydrated" said the third man reassuringly. "No it ain't any of them" the first man insisted. Their voices faded as the doctor thought to himself and retreated to the other room to wake up Rose So much for relaxing he thought. "Rose wake up I think we have a mystery to help solve" he said shaking her. "What? ever heard of sleeping in?" she asked with a yawn, "This is important!" insisted her friend who was already on his way out. "Ok ok hold on..." NOW!" he cut her off and dragged her out of bed. Meanwhile the three men argued until the doctor interrupted, "OI! Maybe I can help what's going on?" He asked after pulling them apart. "Well...these two insist that some have gone missing and I think there is a logical explanation i mean this is Texas its hot, there's Indians, and we only became a state back in '45" The more rational calm man said. "Oh ok then maybe they need someone to explore this issue more you know to see if it's just what you said" Rose suggested wanting to check this out as much as the doctor. "If you want to do that be my guest although you're going to need a guide...and I don't mean these two nitwits" the man said looking at the other two. "Hey!" one shouted, "We aint being your guide but I know who can?" the second man said. "Why not? Scared?" Rose said a little annoyed, "Now Rose I'm sure we can find someone less fearful these two obviously are of no help" The Doctor said also annoyed. They walked away and the doctor added, "As if i was going to ask them anyway they are not very bright and scare easily"

"I'll take you" a voice said, they turned around to see Jack harkness standing in front of them. "Jack?!" Rose exclaimed then ran to him for a hug, "Rose! You're looking great" he said then looked at the Doctor who hung back. "Doctor" "Captain" the two men exchanged greetings paused, then embraced. "How did you get here?" Rose asked with excitement, "well come with me and I'll tell you both" Jack gestured to the saloon nearby. Later they all were caught up and decided at dawn they would ride out and see what has been causing the disappearances.

Chapter 2:

The next morning they all rode out to the location and all there was was a rundown town, a grave site, and some statues. They split up looking all over the ghost town for any missing people or clues as to where or what might have happened. Rose walked near the Gravestones; some had huge statues where others had slabs with names on them. I wonder what happened. she thought then out of the corner of her eye something moved, "hello?" she nervously asked, nothing but then she noticed that the angel statue was in a different place, that's weird I could have sworn it was over...she shook her head "you're seeing things rose" she said to herself and walked to find Jack and The Doctor. The angel moved again and watched her run off it stayed where it was and remained patient. Jack looked around some old houses with some angel statues and thought this town sure likes angels he laughed a little at the thought, as he looked away he heard movement "What? Who's there?" he said aloud the angel looked closer than it was. He took off to find the doctor and Rose and then the Angel moved again also watching. The Doctor started to inspect the statues there was something familiar about them and a sense of foreboding filled the air, I need the Tardis he thought quietly then heard Rose and Jack approach "DOCTOR!" they both shouted, "There is no one here" Jack was the first to speak, "Nothing but these strange angel statues" Rose added out of breath and leaned on a wooden post. "Yea I think we should go back and get the tardis I think I could find out more these angels seem familiar to me" The Doctor said slowly and with some apprehension.

Hours later they returned and were met with lots of questions from the locals, "We didnt see anyone or anything just statues and old buildings... we are going back tonight" said the timelord, the crowd protested, "But that's when you disappear!" "You can't" said another "It's the only way" Rose told them. After some reassurances from the doctor, jack and rose they went to find the tardis while the town talked about them.

"Oh boy i missed this" Jack said when he entered the Tardis, "Welcome back!" Rose and Doctor said with smiles. The Doctor set the coordinates to the town outside of San Antonio and headed there again. " Ok you two look around and be careful I'm going to check the data base on these stone angels" The Doctor said. "Yes sir!" jack said saluting and laughing "You coming?" Rose asked before leaving. "Yeah in a minuet" The doctor said waving her off. After they left the doctor said, "Ok now what are you?" he looked through his data base.

Jack looked around again while the sun went down, "It's beautiful here in Texas" he said to himself, he had been here for months and had grown accustomed to life here but at the same time he wanted to get some answers from his timelord friend and travel again, " I hope he lets me come" he said aloud.

Rose looked elsewhere but kept running back to the Tardis hoping to see if the doctor would come out she didn't like the statues, they kept creeping her out as if they were watching and waiting. She went into some of the old houses and saw a piece of paper that said "BEWARE THE ANGELS" she looked outside to see jack then put the paper in her pocket for later.

Meanwhile the doctor looked up the statues and realized with sudden terror, 'No..." he said to the screen "can't be..." "JACK ROSE!" he shouted then ran out to warn them.

Chapter 3:

"JACK!" "ROSE!" the Doctor screamed while running he needed to warn them then get them out of here, then warn the people of San Antonio. He ran to some angels and watched them, don't blink! Don't blink! He thought as he watched them then he blinked and sure enough the angels moved.

Rose ran into another angel and stared at it, "your just a statue you can't move" she said with nervously then she heard her doctor yelling, "DOCTOR!" she shouted taking her eyes off the angel and running to where he was shouting. She didn't know the angel had moved again. "DOCTOR!" she shouted again and then noticed she was surrounded by angels.

Jack heard the commotion and ran towards Rose who was now surrounded! "Rose!" Jack said running in between them and grabbed roses hand. The Doctor heard Roses cries, "No...he said his hearts racing and a strong feeling of dread filled him." I won't lose her I won't!"

"Rose! Jack!" The doctor spotted them and to his horror they were surrounded by the deadliest creature in the universe: The Weeping Angels. "Listen to me! Don't take your eyes off them don't blink they are statues when you look at them" The doctor shouted to his scared companions. "Can't you do something?" Jack said while holding rose. "No" The doctor said shaking his head. "Doctor we can't keep our eyes on all of them" Rose said panicking as one of the angels seemed to close in." I know and I'm sorry I'm so sorry" The Doctor said in a low apologetic tone.

Several minutes past and the sun went down further makeing it hard to see, " I'll be back I'll get torches" The doctor said not wanting to leave them but he had to. "Doctor!" Rose screamed trying hard not to blink or take her eyes off the advancing statues. "Jack what will they do to us?" she asked him. "I don't know just stay close to me" Jack said wrapping his arms around her.

The Doctor ran to the tardis and frantically looked for some torches, "AHHH NO WHERE ARE YOU?!" the doctor said in anger and fear. He found them then felt something he looked at his psychic paper Doctor this is the angels you must choose or we will take them and you know what we can do. "No I won't let you!" he yelled then ran with the torches and stuffed the message in his pocket. We mean it Timelord you can't have them both we will take your power, your tardis, then your friends unless you choose one. The paper said again, this made the Doctor angry and he said darkly to the paper, "You chose the wrong Timelord to mess with"

As it got darker the angels came closer, all the sudden the doctor came with his torches and threw them to his friends, "Now flash them on the angels it will slow them" "ok Doctor" said rose trying to sound brave. "No!" the doctor said looking again to his psychic paper, "What?" Jack said looking at the agonized face of the doctor. "The angels say i can only save one of you..." the doctor says with despair. "No why are they doing this to you?" Jack demands "I don't know" the doctor says. "Take Rose!" Jack suggests pushing her, "No take jack too doctor there has to be a way!" rose protested. As they moved angels moved in closer and made the gap smaller. "Don't take your eyes off them!" The Doctor yelled. They quickly eyed all the statues and again Jack tried to push Rose, "Here doctor! save her I know how much she means to you!" jack said in desperation while he wanted answers he also wanted Rose to live, " I don't know what they will do but just take her" The Doctor looked at both of them here he had Rose who he...I can't let her die he thought then looked at captain jack harkness he was someone who looked like he needed answers...i still need to tell him what happened to him he thought again going between. "No Doctor save us both you can you're the doctor a timelord!" rose shouted the doctor remained silent he knew if he tried to rescue both one would be displaced in time and possibly die once they got to the present. Rose or Jack Doctor ha-ha the one you love or the one you are friends with and deserves to know why he can't die choose doctor choose! The angel said on the psychic paper said, "AHHHH STOP IT!" the Doctor cried out and grabbed Rose out of impulse, "I'm sorry Jack" he said tearfully, then he ran with rose protesting the whole way to the Tardis. "DOCTOR WHY?!" Rose demanded about to cry. The Doctor stared at his controls and couldn't look at Rose instead he started up the Tardis and tears rolled down his face.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU COULD...HAVE SAVED US BOTH!" Rose was angry and sad at the same time, "NO I COULDNT HAVE!... Don't you understand you were closer to an angel then jack was if i had tried one of you would have been..." the Doctor trailed off "Been what?" Rose prompted. "The angels send you to a different time so you can live to death, they feed off the energy of the life you might have lived i couldn't let that happen to you Rose" the Doctor was now crying "Oh Doctor I'm sorry" Rose said holding him while he cried. "Can you at least take me to present day Texas I want to see what it is now" she asked. "Yes maybe a trip to the Alamo now and sea world will make up for this" The Doctor said with regret. "It won't bring jack back but yes let's do that"

The Tardis was quiet for the rest of the trip forward both thought of Capt. Jack Harkness he saved Rose and the doctor was greatful but now..."Doctor? I think we are here" Rose said they left the Tardis and saw San Antonio as a successful city and tried to have fun as if jack was there, hours later they went on to their next adventure.


End file.
